Quests
First Steps Take your first steps as a brave pirate and seek out a fabled treasure. Reward: 200 Coins 45 EXP 10 Crystal Mr. Fisk's Contraband Infiltrate and neutralize the smuggling operation led by the mysterious Mr. Fisk and his hired mercenaries. Reward: 300 Coins 50 EXP 10 Crystal Raising the bar You have already proven yourself as a great adventurer and it’s time to raise the beam! Raise funds by raiding an old pirate mine and then journey to the other end of the world to claim the endless riches of an old, forgotten temple. Reward: 250 Coins 40 EXP 5 Crystal Restoring the Balance You are the chosen protector of an ancient temple, the Temple of Balance. For a long time the temple has remained undisturbed, but now a gang of greedy mercenaries have heard of its riches and are setting out to raid and plunder. It is up to you to stop them, before they unwittingly disturb the balance and cause ruin to the lands. Reward: 200 Coins 60 EXP 10 Crystal The Christmas-less Island (Only available on Chistmas) Being lighthouse keeper on Lighthouse Island can be lonely at times, but Christmas month is always a happy and cheerful time. Alas, sadly, this year Christmas seems to have forgotten you and no snow, presents or candy is to be seen. But luckily Christmas Land is not far away for those in need. Go there, and maybe you can still succeed in collecting what you need to bring back Christmas to your island! Reward: Yellow Snowboard Gambolgee Lane: A friendly Neighbor Welcome to Gambolgee Lane! A peaceful neighborhood with neat houses, well-kept roads and nice neighbors. Life here is idyllic and easy-going, it seems. Having just moved in, you are eager to fit in and be a friendly neighbor. Luckily there are always people on Gambolgee Lane in need of a favor. Reward: 250 Coins 40 EXP 5 Crystal Gambolgee Lane: Underneath the Surface Everything might not be as peachy as it seems on Gambolgee Lane. Some of the inhabitants have gone missing and you are going to check up on the matter. This leads to a disturbing discovery that might go deeper than you ever imagined. Reward: 200 Coins 80 EXP 5 Crystal Gambolgee Lane: The Grand Finale The streets are quiet after BioCore Corp stopped their research of the area and evacuated, leaving only rumours of a mysterious outbreak behind. Many Gambolgee Lane inhabitants have chosen to leave, and the few remaining may soon meet the new inhabitants of the neighborhood... Reward: 200 Coins 80 EXP 5 Crystal The Space Pirate Championship Each year space pirates from near and far gather for the infamous double jumping championship. Enter the competition at your own risk and maybe, just maybe you'll claim the title as Champion of the Nebula. Not for the faint of heart! Grandpa's Hat Trick It's the 4th of July. You are joining your patriotic grandfather for the big parade downtown...and for his recurring claim that he in fact fought in the Independence War several hundred years ago. This year, however, he has more up his sleeve than just crazy stories. Prepare to run an errand out of the ordinary for your grandpa! Progress Calypso's Curse You and your friend Jim were hired for an expedition to find Ogygia, the legendary island of Calypso. As you find it, the Captain of your ship decides to send Jim to 'explore' the island. You know the Captain just wants to find out how dangerous the island is, so you go with him... Special thanks to Frinux for creating this amazing Quest! All Hallows' Eve (Only available on'' Halloween'') Darkness spreads across the land, and the dead awaken. Only brave adventurers survive the horrors on the quest for tasty candy. Here are some of their tales - and a unique prize! Reward: Skeleton King The Spirit Of Hallowe'en Darkness spreads across the land, and the dead awaken. Only brave adventurers survive the horrors on the quest for tasty candy. Here are some of their tales - and a unique prize! The Dead King's skeletons have stolen the Golden Pumpkin to connect two worlds. It's up to you to save our world, and bring back the Spirit of Hallowe'en. Special thanks to Rifton for creating this amazing Quest! Memories It all began in Umbria, Italy. It was July 28, 2002; I remember walking the so-called “Road of Flowers” going to work. That was when I saw her. We fell in love at first sight… but my little angel was about to go away soon... Forever... Reward: 10000 coins 100 crystals The Cap'n Hornwaggle Saga The pirate adventure of a lifetime! Released as a memento of Gameglobe as Closed Beta was launched (when these levels were first published). Thanks to Guus and Palmson for all the wonderful work they've done for Gameglobe.